


Детективесса и её ассистентка

by Bronze_soul



Series: Лесбиюль 2019 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul





	Детективесса и её ассистентка

Алиса испуганно вскрикнула, когда Нина, дёрнув её за руку, резко завернула за угол и прижала к стене.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - прошёптала Алиса. - Мы разве не должны слиться с толпой? Нас же обнаружат!  
\- Тебе ещё стоит многому научиться, - Нина нежно улыбнулась, приближаясь.- А сейчас позволь мне?  
Алиса огромными глазами пялилась на свою предводительницу, которая никогда не была любительницей проявлять чувства на людях. Даже здесь их довольно легко увидеть.  
Впрочем кто она такая, чтобы отказываться от поцелуя с любимой.  
И Алиса подалась вперёд, обвивая руками Нину за шею.

\- То есть ты _так_ отвлекала внимание от нас?!  
\- Какие-то проблемы? - улыбнулась Нина, оборачиваясь.  
\- Н-но... - Алиса не могла найти слов и замолчала, покраснев.  
Нина наклонила голову и приподняла бровь, ожидая продолжения.  
\- ...не самый лучший способ, - всё же закончила Алиса тихо.  
\- Но он же сработал? - примирительно вздохнула Нина.  
Алиса скривила лицо, будто серьёзно размышляла. Нина рассмеялась.  
\- К тому же, я думаю, нам надо меньше бояться таких штук типа, - Нина неловко защёлкала ручкой, - держаться за руки... приходить на роботу вместе. В конце концов я лучшая детективесса - пусть только попробуют перечить.  
\- Ты просто лучшая.  
Нина вспыхнула.  
\- Н-не говори так!  
Алиса покачала головой, смеясь.  
\- Ты такая милая, когда смущаешься.  
\- Перестань! - Нина закрыла лицо ладонями. Кошмар, ей что пятнадцать? Почему она так смущается?  
\- Ладно, - Алиса легонько потянула её руки на себя. - Ты заставляешь меня краснеть в десять раз чаще и легче.  
Нина, почувствовав себя уверенней, усмехнулась.  
\- Например?  
\- Например, сегодня, - Алиса хитро улыбнулась. - И может сейчас, только когда мы доберёмся домой.  
\- Фу, - Нина наигранно скривилась, - тебе нельзя со мной заигрывать.  
\- Уже можно - рабочий день закончился, значит я не твоя ассистентка, а просто... твоя... девушка, - Алиса привстала на носочки и чмокнула Нину в нос.  
Та не успела среагировать, Алиса юркнула к двери.  
\- Кто последняя - готовит завтрак!


End file.
